What About Now
by sah cerejinha
Summary: As vezes é preciso passar por cima do próprio orgulho para não perder a pessoa amada. Será que Snake é capaz de fazer isso?... Minha primeira fic de Metal Gear Solid...


**Sufocada**. Era assim que ela se sentia naquele momento. Como diabos deixou que a situação chegasse aquele ponto? Era verdade que gostava dele, mas não o suficiente para casar. Agora já era tarde demais para voltar atrás... "_Queria que você viesse me resgatar..." _Riu amargamente consigo mesma, aquilo não era algo que o 'Soldado Lendário' faria como prova de amor. Lembrava claramente da expressão de desdém que ele fizera alguns dias atrás quando conversaram sobre seu casamento. Era como se tudo que viveram no passado não significasse mais nada ou não importasse. Será que ele havia mesmo esquecido toda aquela história? Essa era a pergunta que ecoava em sua mente.

-1 5 minutos!

A voz de Mei dispersou seus pensamentos, ela apenas sorriu como resposta de que havia entendido o aviso. A moça se aproximou de onde ela estava sentada e com um pequeno gesto, levou uma das mãos até seu ombro, repousando de maneira gentil como se tentasse reconfortá-la de alguma maneira.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, vai dar tudo certo, Meryl.

- Eu sei, obrigada Mei.

Sem dizer mais nada, a moça saiu do recinto, deixando Meryl sozinha novamente com seus pensamentos.

**Shadows fill an empty heart**

_Sombras preenchem um coração vazio_

**As love is fading,**

_Enquanto o amor está acabando_

**From all the things that we are**

_Por tudo o que somos_

**But are not saying.**

_Mas não falamos_

**Can we see beyond the scars**

_Podemos ver além das cicatrizes_

**And make it to the dawn?**

_Até o amanhecer?_

A decoração da Igreja era simples, comum como a de qualquer outro casamento. Havia pequenos arranjos enfeitando cada banco com as flores da estação, e o tradicional tapete vermelho que atravessava toda a Igreja.

O noivo aguardava ansioso em seu aposento, estava feliz e simplesmente não conseguia esconder isso, já que andava de um lado para o outro.

- Você pode simplesmente ficar parado?

Jonathan o agarrou pelo terno, sacudindo-o com certa violência. Toda aquela agitação do rapaz estava lhe tirando do sério, embora sua paciência fosse naturalmente curta.

- Você vai ficar ai sentado, e eu juro que se você se levantar não haverá mais casamento...

Akiba engoliu seco a ameaça do amigo, sabia muito bem o que ele seria capaz de fazer antes mesmo que ele terminasse a frase.

- Mas eu preciso ver a Meryl...

- Sabe muito bem que ver a noiva antes do casamento da azar.

Finalmente o noivo se deu por vencido e sentou-se na cadeira que havia próximo a porta. Em poucos minutos estaria casado, mas a hora parecia simplesmente não passar, o que o torturava lentamente.

**Change the colors of the sky.**

_Mudam as cores do céu_

**And open up to**

_E abrem-se para_

**The ways you made me feel alive,**

_Os modos que você me fez sentir vivo_

**The ways I loved you.**

_Os modos que eu te amei_

**For all the things that never died,**

_Por todas aquelas coisas que nunca morreram_

**To make it through the night,**

_Para que durante a noite_

**Love will find you**

_O amor te encontre_

_- Sei que essa situação não está sendo fácil para você, Snake... Mas ficar sentado ai bebendo não vai mudar nada._

_- Do que você está falando?_

_- Da Meryl... _

_O Soldado simplesmente ignorou o que o amigo havia dito, tomando outro gole da bebida que segurava no copo em suas mãos. _

_- Não finja que não se importa ou que simplesmente esqueceu-se de tudo. – Seu tom de voz continuava calmo, embora estivesse realmente frustrado com aquela situação. – Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber o que sente, mesmo que esteja bancando o durão agora, eu sei que você se importa. – Ele ajeitou os óculos com o dedo indicador antes de lhe virar as costas. - O Casamento começa as 19h, você ainda tem tempo, caso mude de ideia._

_Ele não esperou uma resposta, simplesmente abriu a porta do apartamento e saiu, deixando para trás um soldado completamente confuso com seus próprios sentimentos. _

- Maldita hora que tivemos essa conversa...

Snake resmungava conforme caminhava lentamente pelas ruas de Chicago enquanto fumava um cigarro. Já havia tomado sua decisão de deixá-la em paz, que apenas se fortificou com a notícia sobre o casamento. Relembrou cada parte da conversa que tivera algumas horas atrás com Hal, e embora estivesse relutante em admitir, sabia que o amigo tinha razão. No fundo ele ainda se importava, mas já era tarde para voltar atrás em sua própria decisão. Precisava se conformar com o fato de tê-la perdido.

**What about now?**

_Que tal agora?_

**What about today?**

_Que tal hoje?_

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

_E se você estiver me tornando tudo que eu estava destinado a ser?_

**What if our love never went away?**

_E se nosso amor nunca acabou?_

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

_E se estiver perdido em palavras que nunca conseguimos encontrar?_

**Baby, before it's too late,**

_Baby, antes que seja tarde demais_

**What about now?**

_Que tal agora?_

- Tio Hal, onde está o Snake?

Sunny perguntou inocentemente ao tio, que mantinha seu olhar fixo na entrada da Igreja. Ele ainda tinha esperanças de que Snake aparecesse.

- Acho que ele não vem, Sunny. – Voltou seu olhar para a sobrinha e sorriu. – Me espere aqui, eu já volto.

A menina concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça, permanecendo sentada no banco enquanto o tio se afastava dali. Ele seguiu para uma parte mais distante, justamente onde ficavam os aposentos da noiva. Precisava falar com Meryl, talvez convencê-la a mudar de ideia já que não tivera muito sucesso tentando convencer Snake.

- Meryl...? – Deu algumas batidas na porta, aguardando por uma resposta que infelizmente não chegou. – Olha, vou entrar...

Assim que disse isso, ele abriu a porta e adentrou no cômodo, que para sua surpresa estava vazio, sem nenhum sinal da moça a não ser pelo véu que estava sobre a penteadeira. Ele deu meia volta e saiu, esboçando um pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível. Talvez não fosse tarde demais para os dois.

**The sun is breaking in your eyes**

_O sol está batendo nos seus olhos_

**To start a new day.**

_Para começar um novo dia_

**This broken heart can still survive**

_Esse coração partido ainda pode sobreviver_

**With a touch of your grace.**

_Com o toque de sua graça_

**Shadows fade into the light.**

_Sombras são dissolvidas na luz_

**I am by your side,**

_Eu estou ao seu lado_

**Where love will find you.**

_Onde o amor irá te encontrar_

Quando deu por si, já estava ali no jardim da Igreja. Não sabia ao certo o que deveria dizer e muito menos o que fazer numa situação dessas. Era engraçado como uma mulher poderia desconcertá-lo a ponto de lhe deixar sem ação como daquela maneira. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Snake estava lá, simplesmente parado observando a pessoa há alguns metros a sua frente. _'Por Deus, como ela esta linda! '_ Foi a primeira coisa que pensou naquele momento. O vestido longo e branco no modelo tomara que caia se arrastava pela grama recém cortada do jardim, seu cabelo ruivo preso em um coque deixava seu pescoço a mostra, dando-lhe um ar mais sensual. Queria poder chegar até ela e falar algo, mas seu orgulho e sua teimosia eram grandes demais para permitirem que isso acontecesse.

-Droga...

Ele puxou o celular no bolso, digitando algumas coisas. Snake suspirou pesadamente ao ler a confirmação de mensagem enviada na tela do celular, deu de ombros e virou as costas. Precisava sair dali antes que ela o visse.

**What about now?**

_Que tal agora?_

**What about today?**

_Que tal hoje?_

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

_E se você estiver me tornando tudo que eu estava destinado a ser?_

**What if our love never went away?**

_E se nosso amor nunca acabou?_

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

_E se estiver perdido em palavras que nunca conseguimos encontrar?_

**Baby, before it's too late,**

_Baby, antes que seja tarde demais_

**What about now?**

_Que tal agora?_

"Está incrivelmente linda hoje. Não perca tempo pensando no passado, viva o presente e seja feliz. É tudo que desejo a você. " - D.

Seu coração acelerou ao ler tal mensagem no celular. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de sair de onde estava e ir procurá-lo. Tinha a forte sensação de que ele estava ali perto, e a mensagem que recebera segundos atrás apenas confirmou aquela intuição. Precisava olhar nos olhos de Snake e ouvi-lo dizer que não a amava mais, só assim conseguiria seguir em frente sem olhar para trás e se culpar por não ter tentado uma última vez.

- Sna... David.

O soldado congelou onde estava, ela fora mais rápida em ler a mensagem do que imaginava. Lentamente ele se virou para poder encará-la, arrependendo-se mentalmente por ter feito aquilo. Não conseguiria ser frio o suficiente para mandá-la embora, não a olhando nos olhos como fazia naquele momento.

- Eu não devia ter vindo.

- Então, por que veio? - Perguntou sem pensar, ainda que estivesse com medo da resposta seca que ele poderia lhe dar no momento. – O que te fez mudar de ideia?

- Não conseguiria continuar sem saber o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Então por que me pediu para seguir em frente?

- Só não queria estragar a sua vida. Você sabe que não daríamos certo juntos.

Aquela seria a resposta mais direta que poderia conseguir dele, e mesmo estando surpresa, ela compreendeu.

- Eu só preciso saber se você ainda me ama.

Ele ficou mudo, fazendo-a estremecer de medo e ansiedade pela resposta.

**Now that we're here,**

_Agora que estamos aqui_

**Now that we've come this far,**

_Agora que chegamos tão longe_

**Just hold on.**

_Apenas espere_

**There is nothing to fear,**

_Não há nada a temer_

**For I am right beside you.**

_Estou ao seu lado_

**For all my life,**

_Por toda a minha vida_

**I am yours**

_Sou seu_

Snake puxou Meryl para si, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. Por mais que ele não quisesse admitir, estava feliz por ela não ter casado. Nunca fora o tipo de cara bom com palavras, ainda mais quando se tratava de seus próprios sentimentos, mas ela já sabia disso e realmente não esperava que ele fizesse alguma declaração de amor.

Seus dedos percorriam os cabelos do soldado em leves afagos, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos no mesmo instante em que sentiu as carícias. Logo ele tornou a abrir os olhos, notando o quão perto seus rostos estavam, resolveu diminuir a pequena distância que restava entre eles encostando seus lábios nos dela em um beijo.

Os lábios se movimentavam devagar, tentando aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo daquele beijo, que terminou tão rápido quanto se iniciou. Seus olhares voltaram a se cruzar e então ele sorriu, como há muito tempo não sorria.

- E agora? – Meryl perguntou, ainda acariciando os cabelos do soldado.

- Uma coisa de cada vez... – Snake respondeu, ainda sorrindo. – Primeiro vamos sair daqui antes que eles te achem... O resto nós decidimos depois...

A ruiva apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, desfazendo o tão aconchegante abraço no qual estava e segurando na mão do soldado, seguindo-o pelo jardim da Igreja enquanto escapavam dali pelas partes mais escuras do local.

Ela sabia que teria muita coisa para explicar nos próximos dias, e o mais importante, pedir desculpas a Akiba pelo que acabara de fazer com ele. Mas aquela não era a melhor hora para pensar sobre o assunto, por enquanto ia apenas curtir sua 'liberdade'. Ele poderia não ser o homem perfeito e nem o mais carinhoso, mas era isso que o tornava tão especial e diferente dos outros. Era isso que ela mais amava nele.

**What about now?**

_Que tal agora?_

**What about today?**

_Que tal hoje?_

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

_E se você estiver me tornando tudo que eu estava destinado a ser?_

**What if our love never went away?**

_E se nosso amor nunca acabou?_

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

_E se estiver perdido em palavras que nunca conseguimos encontrar?_

**Baby, before it's too late,**

_Baby, antes que seja tarde demais_

**Baby, before it's too late,**

_Baby, antes que seja tarde demais_

**Baby, before it's too late,**

_Baby, antes que seja tarde demais_

**What about now?**

_Que tal agora?_


End file.
